In the arms of the angel
by xsparksofinsanityx
Summary: A fan-fiction story that takes place after the season finale of Sons of Anarchy season 6


He couldn't believe it the woman he loved was gone. He held her in his arms sobbing like a kid that had lost something that meant the world to him and the fact was it did. He stared down at his wife as he stroked her hair softly as it felt brittle from the dried blood from where she had bled out from the blunt force trauma. He was not seeing anything but Tara limp in his arms as his sobs could be heard through the house. His words also echoed as he said to her " I'm sorry " it was then that District Attorney Patterson came in with other officers staring at Sheriff Roosevelt on the ground , Jax gun on the ground , and Tara's lifeless body laying in his arms. The officers ran toward Jax making him lay the body down getting up and yelled " I didn't do this , I didn't kill my wife " it was Patterson that came up to him and said " I gave you a chance you were to be a husband and father before any of this before the club and you stomped on it just to save your ass " she nodded at the officers as they went around and cuffed him reading him his rights.

Jax was taken to the squad car as he was cuffed he was pushed down to bend his head and was put in the car. The door slammed shut and he just stared off to nowhere. His mind going to who would want his wife dead. Who would do such a thing and why Tara why make his kids not have their mother when they were still just basically babies. Granted Abel was old enough to know what death was but Thomas , he needed his mother and now here he was handcuffed for the murder of their mother and his wife. He heard the front doors of the car open and the officers getting in as they pulled away from the curb of the street the one in the passenger side door said " Your not getting out of this one Teller..." the drive said " We got you and your going to more in likely fry for what you have done " Jax's eyes just closed and then opened as he was taking it all in. He wasn't worried about the club but he was worried about what the club might do to find out who killed Tara and who pretty much framed him for his her murder.

The squad car drove toward the Charming Police Department building and when they got there they went around back. They pulled the car into the garage and then the two officers got out and went around opening the side of the back door that Jax was sitting in and got him out of the car. As they lead him inside he was allowed one phone call he took the quarter in his hand and put it in the pay phone and dialed Bobby's cell phone. It rang twice before Jax heard Bobby's gruff voice and he said " Bobby I need help " he sighed and said " Tara...she's been murdered " just saying the words brought tears to his eyes as he thought about his wife being gone , the mother of his childern not being there for them. He heard Bobby voice say " We'll get Lowen to help , I know what she did to help Tara with the boys and trying to get them and her out of charming but she our best bet " Jax nodded and hung up the phone.

After that he was processed at the station and took to the holding cell until he had his first meeting witht he judge and be transported out of Charming and to a maxium security facility. He sat down on the bunk and he didn't have anybody in there with him. He hung his head down and closed his eyes and he started to break down again. Jax normally kept his composure but he lost something that was very important to him. He lost his best friend his anchor to reality and now he lost his other source of morality his wife. He lifted head up and palmed his face when he took his hand away from it he notice a shadow figure standing at the corner of his cell. He quickly got up and said " Who's there " then it was a white light came from inside the darkness revealing a female figure coming out of the light and when he saw who it was when the features of the woman was revealed his mouth dropped.

She was wearing nothing but white but it was her it was his wife but how. He slowly started to walk toward her and he said " Am I dreaming " he saw Tara shake her head and said " No " that when his arms wrapped around her and brought her to him. His head laid on her shoulder as he started to sob again and said " I thought I lost you " he then pulled away and he said " But how are you alive " that when he saw her own eyes to tear up and in a soft voice she said " I'm not " he stared at her dumbfounded. She looked at her husband and gave him a sad smile and said " You believed I could come back to you and I have but I want to warn you...You will figure out who did this and when you do , you have to promise me you won't do anythign Jackson...You do something and you will surely have the darkness that inside you take over and it will destroy you " Jax just stared at his wife as he said " Who did this to you " she shook her head and simply said " I can not tell you " and then she hugged him again.

Jax held Tara in his arms in which felt like a matter of minutes where he wished it was a enternity. He then stared into her face his hands going to her cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her. He walked them backwards to the bunk and sat her down on his lap and just held her face in his hands as she sat there. He shook his head and said " Tara, I can't do this without you " she put her own hand on his cheek and caressed the curve of it with her thumb and said " You won't...I am always here " Jax closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them she was gone. His angel was gone the one that kept him in check and made sure the darkness inside him didn't take over but deep down inside he knew he would see her again.


End file.
